Be Mine/Transcript
* [[Auriana|'Auriana']]:' We’re so awesome! * [[Iris|'Iris]]:' We’re good… But we could be even more awesome. * [[Talia|'Talia]]:''' I agree. Perhaps we should double our training sessions. * '''Auriana: Double? I thought we were… * Woman: Ah! * Iris: Hmm? Ah! Crystal Flecto! Are you okay? * Teenage boy: Yeah. I think so. I can’t believe that I almost… * Iris: Huh? * Teenage boy: Huh! Didn’t get to meet you. * Iris: I was so worried about you. * Teenage boy: Let’s run away together! * Iris: Okay! * Talia: Everything alright, Iris? * Iris: Never better. * Teenage boy: Iris… Such a beautiful name. * Iris: You like it? Really? * Talia: Iris, are you ready to go? * Iris: Yes, let’s go. * Teenage boy: Wherever you want… * Talia: Auriana, a little help? * Teenage boy: Wait! Don’t go! * Iris: I have to practice! But I’ll come back to you, my love! * Talia: What kind of a spell is she under? * Auriana: It’s called love! * Iris: What rhymes with “Splat”? * Talia: Iris! What are you doing? * Iris: Oh! Sorry. I was just writing a love poem. * Auriana: A love poem! For that boy you fell in love with an hour ago? How romantic! * Talia: She can’t be in love, she just met him. * Iris: I know! It’s love at first sight! Ahh! * Auriana: Love at first sight happens, I’ve read all about it in these earth fairy tales! * Talia: Fairy what? * Auriana: Oh, they’re stories with evil witches, and cursed princesses, and true love! * Iris and Auriana: True love… * Talia: These fairy tales are just silly romantic stories that aren’t real. * Iris: I thought so too, until it happened to me. * Talia: Iris, you agreed to more training time in order to increase the “Awesomeness” remember? * Iris: You’re right. Let’s train. * Talia: Thank the Melzors. * Talia: Begin with the Crystal Dawn Attack. * Iris: Okay. Hmm. Mmm. I just can’t get him out of my mind. Wasn’t he handsome? * Auriana: Yes! * Talia: No. * Iris: His eyes were so blue… Or were they brown? Either way, they were so magical. I could stare at them for days… * Talia: Iris, Crystal Dawn Attack. * Iris: Want to hear the love poem I wrote? * Iris: Yes! * Talia: No. * Iris: “Roses are red, Irises are blue… You’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you. I’m so lucky I saved you before that crate fell… Instead of hearing ‘Splat’ now I hear wedding bells!” Did you like it? * Auriana: Yes! * Talia: No. * Auriana: Mmm. * Iris: Right! Crystal Dawn Attack. No problem. Crystal Leos! My love! You came looking for me! I wrote you a poem. "Roses are red… Irises are blue...You’re in love with me, and I’m in love with you… * Talia: Iris is acting very strange. * Auriana: Ooh. One thing to do, find that boy. * Iris: Yes! I want to learn his name! His favorite smoothie flavor, favorite song, and his favorite everything. * [[Gramorr|'Gramorr']]:' Have you finished her? * [[Mephisto|'Mephisto]]:' Just about. Phase one of the plan was successful… Phase two is gonna be the majorly exciting part! * [[Praxina|'Praxina]]:''' Soon, no one will be able to stop you. The crown will be yours. And so will Ephedia. Forever! * '''Gramorr: Pretty words, Praxina. I have heard them before. * Praxina: This time, my liege, they’re true. * Gramorr: Hmm. This time you sound as if you actually believe it… * [[Nathaniel|'Nathaniel']]:''' Wow, you look happy… You’re practically glowing. What’s up? * '''Iris: What’s up is… I’m in love! * Nathaniel: Really? Anyone I know? * Iris: Oh, I hope so. * Nathaniel: Me too. * Iris: I don’t even know his name. * Nathaniel: Huh? * Iris: But he’s either a blond or a brunette, and his eyes are blue. Or brown. I don’t remember. Have you seen him here? * Nathaniel: Uh… * Auriana: She’s joking! * Nathaniel: Huh? Uh, yeah. Funny joke. Good one, Iris. I, er just need to, er… * Iris: Hmm? If Nathaniel hasn’t seen him here, then nobody has! How am I ever going to find him? * Auriana: Huh? Psst! Iris’ pendant is glowing. Someone needs help! * Iris: And I made these for him. * Auriana: She hasn’t even noticed it. * Talia: She’s definitely under a spell. * Auriana: Spell or no spell, someone in here needs help. Hey, are you okay? * Talia: Hello, we see you are crying! * Auriana: Sorry. He’s friendly. Keep going. * Teenage girl: Some girl stole my boyfriend, my first true love. * Iris: Love? * Talia: Huh? * Iris: Someone stole your love? How could they? * Teenage girl: I know, right? * Iris: Don’t worry, I’m going to find this horrible low-life, and give her a piece of my… * Teenage boy: Iris! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! * Iris: Oh! My love! I made these for you. * Teenage girl: You’re the horrible low-life? You and my boyfriend together? * Teenage boy: Please stop following me. I’m not your boyfriend. * Teenage girl: This is us on Valentine’s Day. * Teenage boy: Hmm? * Teenage girl: Your birthday. And this was taken yesterday, when you told me you loved me! * Teenage boy: That was yesterday. * Iris: Today he’s in love with me! And I’m in love with him! Huh? * Teenage boy: Ah! * Iris: Oh! * Auriana: Okay, I’m almost completely convinced she’s under a spell! * Talia: There is only one way to discover the truth. *'Iris:' and groans I want to go back to my boyfriend! I still don’t know his name! *'Talia:' Just stand still. Crystal Veritus! *'Iris:' Hey, there he is! Gasps He’s walking under those crates! They’re about to fall on him! But I’m not about to let that happen to my pookie! *'Iris:' There’s me, shooting a Crystal Flecto spell at the boxes, saving my love. *'Auriana:' That’s weird. *'Talia:' What do you see? *'Auriana:' Inside the crane. *'Talia:' Crystal Lever *'Auriana:' See? *'Talia:' That’s it! *'Iris:' I saw it too! My boyfriend has brown eyes! *'Talia:' Ah! The creature in the crane shot something at Iris and the boy. An enchantment of some sort. *'Auriana:' Wait, no! Evil witches don’t cast love spells. They hate love. And they hate pretty girls. And they also hate… *'Talia:' Auriana, please. We must find the creature. *'Iris:' Oh, that’s easy. It’s right there! *'Auriana:' Crystarmum! *'Talia:' Oh! *'Talia and Auriana:' Mmm-hmm! *'Talia:' Talia, princess of Xeris! *'Auriana:' Auriana, princess of Volta! *'Iris:' “Roses are red, Irises are blue, you’re in love with me, and your eyes are blue too.” *'Talia:' Iris! You must transform! *'Iris:' I’m kind of busy re-writing my love poem. *'Auriana:' Iris, your beloved will be here soon, and if you transform, you’ll look beautiful and princess-y for him. *'Iris:' Gasps You’re right! Iris, princess of Ephedia! *'Auriana:' Amaru! *'Talia:' Crystal Colidum! *'The Archer:' Growls *'Talia:' Ah! *'Auriana:' Ah! *'Iris:' Crystal Leos! Gasps Why isn’t this working? Crystal Rosum! Gasps Crystempactus! Crystal Colodium! Crystal Solvenda! Crystal Anything! Huh? *'Mephisto:' maniacally If you’re gonna be in prison, might as well be with the one you love. *'Praxina:' Phase two went well. Now to send you back home, to Gramorr! Morbullo! *'Mephisto:' Good job, buddy. *'The Archer:' at Mephisto *'Praxina:' Sighs Stop bothering this creature and go deal with Iris! Morbullo! *'Mephisto:' All right, all right! No need to get bossy. *'Iris:' Gasps Hmm! *'The Archer:' and shoots an arrow *'Mephisto:' What? You thought you could get our guy to… Oh, I loved you since the moment I saw you. *'Iris and Amaru:' Huh? *'Mephisto:' I know we’re not supposed to be on the same side, but I can’t help it. Could I dare to hope for you to love me back? *'Iris:' Giggles Oh, Mephisto… How ever could I love you? I don’t even know if you’re telling the truth. *'Mephisto:' Stammers I’ll do anything to prove it! Anything! *'Iris:' Okay… Free Talia and Auriana from those bubbles. Then I’ll believe you. *'Mephisto:' Huh? *'Praxina:' What’s the matter? Why did you run here like a fool? *'Mephisto:' Um, I’ve got to do something. *'Praxina:' What? *'Mephisto:' Free Talia and Auriana. So Iris will love me. *'Praxina:' then groans *'The Archer:' then shrugs *'Praxina:' Sighs I can’t believe you let yourself fall victim to the Archer’s spell. *'Mephisto:' Yeah, whatever. Exbullo! *'Praxina:' Don’t even try! *'Mephisto:' I’m doing it for love! Something you don’t know anything about! Exbullo! *'Praxina:' No! *'Mephisto:' Oh! Now do you believe me, pumpkin? *'Iris:' You forgot about Auriana. *'Mephisto:' Oh, yeah. nervously Exbullo! *'Iris:' Thank you, Mephisto. *'Mephisto:' Honestly, my original plan was to destroy you, help Gramorr take over Ephedia, and then ask for a promotion. But now, I’d rather we just hung out and watched a movie. after being hit by Praxina *'Praxina:' Brother, you may have been enchanted, but that’s no excuse. *'Mephisto:' Ow! That hurt! *'Praxina:' It’s going to hurt a lot more next time. *'Mephisto:' Iris! My love! Help me! Screams Ow! *'Iris:' I almost feel sorry for him. *'Talia:' Then put him out of his misery. *'Iris:' Let’s put them out of their misery. Crystal Luxtra? *'Talia:' Xeris! *'Auriana:' Volta! *'Iris:' Ephedia! *'Mephisto:' Oh! She does love me! *'The princesses:' Crystal Luxtra! *'The Archer:' Growls *'Praxina:' and pushes Mephisto away from the spell *'Auriana:' Do you think Mephisto is still in love with you? *'Iris:' I don’t know. I’ve got my own love problems to deal with. *'Iris:' The archer creature used our powers against us. It caught you both in a version of your own magic. *'Auriana:' Since your magic is powered by love, you got hit with a love spell! It made you totally gaga! *'Iris:' I know this is just fake love, but it feels real. *'Auriana:' Maybe you really, really love Brad? *'Iris:' How’d you know his name is Brad? *'Auriana:' I don’t. I just made it up, I really like that name. *'Iris:' Oh. I can’t be in love with a guy whose name I don’t even know. How do we reverse the spell? *'Talia:' I’m certain one of my spell books will have the answer. *'Iris:' Huh? *'Talia:' It will take me no longer than a few weeks. *'Iris:' A few weeks? Oh. Sighs *'Auriana:' I have my own spell book that might fix everything a little bit faster. *'Teenage boy:' I’ve missed you so much. *'Iris:' I’ve missed you, too. *'Auriana:' Hmm. *'Iris:' Close your eyes. *'Teenage boy:' Hmm? Mmm-hmm. *'Teenage girl:' before kissing him *'Teenage boy:' Oh! *'Teenage boy:' Gina! My one and only true love! *'Gina:' Charlie! It’s really you! You’re back to normal! *'Talia:' It worked. I don’t understand. *'Auriana:' In earth fairy tales, an evil spell is always broken with true love’s kiss! *'Iris:' Hmm… Sighs I’m going home, and I’ll try not to think about how my life is over. *'Talia:' We can’t leave her like this. I will immediately begin digging through my spell books for a solution. *'Auriana:' But you saw how the kiss worked on Brad, I mean, Charlie, I know it will work on Iris. Hmm. *'Nathaniel:' I got your note! Aunt Ellen’s trapped in the fireplace? *'Iris:' What? No! Why would she be in the fireplace? *'Nathaniel:' It’s what your note said! *'Iris:' I didn’t send a note. *'Talia:' Did you send for Nathaniel? I don’t understand what you’re doing. *'Auriana:' Just watch. Crystal Lévé! *'Nathaniel:' If your aunt is fine, why do you look so sad? *'Iris:' The person I thought was my one true love isn’t in love with me. *'Nathaniel:' Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that. Whoa! *'Auriana:' Yes! *'Iris:' What happened? *'Iris:' Sorry for what? *'Nathaniel:' Um… *'Talia:' True love’s kiss, huh? ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts